My light
by Goldengirl2
Summary: A Severus saves a nearly three year Harry from Dursleys fic, Harry a powerful child maybe including Sirius as Godfather, Dumbledore Molly Ron and Ginny bashing in later chapters. Harry will be a child model/Movie star and businessman read to find out more
1. Darkness

Chapter 1 Darkness

Mystery POV

As I sit my darkest hour is at hand I cry, I moan I plea and I wish but no stars come for me they seem to be shadowed by a mark, my mark, the dark mark.

I try to see her through my tears but to no avail the dark mark shadows her face.

I can only see one thing her death caused by me the one light in my life my own light destroyed I didn't protect her.

Darkness surrounds me and I grow pale my darkest hour my heart thuds as I look for something a noise pain so that I know I feel that I am, nothing quietness surrounds me.

Its over remembering back I was sat unaware pandering to my petty whims she was taken I knew yet I stayed I could have gone I didn't, I should have gone but I didn't as tears fall I don't care my fault I think as the fateful news is brought to me I freeze tears fall around me I see many cry and plea but I shed not one tear.

In the darkness of the night alone I cry I summon courage and see her lifeless face I go under cover of the night.

Surrounded by loving flowers and white shroud I see her terrified face her mouth forming one word. I watched as her best friend cried her name in vain rubbing her body as to bring life back or to reduce the pain of death I will never know.

I hear her scream again and again and again the one name close to my heart I don't cry maybe I did no one knows. Now am here as tears dampen my skin I wipe them away

Next to her I see her husband my enemy I gulp down my rage and see his peaceful determined face and growl in contempt.

My eyes are drown back my love her eyes now closed forever her beautiful green eyes closed before they are closed I see the coldness in them I shudder as a loving friend closes then one last time I drop to the floor breathing crying unaware of my silent tears.

I see something in my mind's eye and I know Harry, lily's last words Harry her sons name is etched eternally in her mouth as Alice Longbottom closes her mouth and wraps it shut and performs all the duties on the bodies of Lily Potter and James Potter I leave.

My name is Severus Snape and today I have helped murder my best friend who loved me unconditionally. I never got to go to the funeral because of my status alone I was when she was buried I should have been there as songs were sung rites were prayed as the coffin was put in the dirt to rot forever.

I was- I don't know where I was my body was not my own I was- I don't know where I was.

Two years later….

Normal POV

Severus Snape sneers as he leaves Hogwarts for the year. He has just finished his second year of teaching and he is annoyed because many students want his help HIS HELP to learn more potions and he agreed STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! he thinks

Inside his mind he see lily frowning and sighs Lily would help them closing his eyes he see she's still frowning and says "why aren't you helping my Harry!"

Severus blinking hard suddenly apparates and walks a mile into Privet Drive and when he sees number four, he disillusions himself.

Severus does not know why he is here but since the death of Lily he has listened to her voice inside him helping him guiding him.

Severus thinks I will stay only for a minute just to make sure Harry is fine. Peering in the window he sees Petunia has laid the table for three. Severus frowns as he sees the plates, 'did someone pass on?' As he watched Vernon Dursley Petunia and Dudley eat.

Dudley is a humongous three year old Severus thought he was five until hearing Petunia gush about how her diddy is all grown up turning three tomorrow. Vernon chortles and says "time sure flies!"

'Where is Harry?' Severus screams inside his head. He sees the family get up two minutes later when Petunia enters with a one year old a beautiful gorgeous one year old with ebony hair but Severus never sees the face.

In horror he watched as the child is made to clean the table then Petunia hands over the leftovers to him and takes him over to a bin and says well

We watched as the child asked "can I have one piece?" he here's the slap and Petunia shrilly says "Dirty nasty freaks don't eat!"

The boy whispers "I eat nothing today and before."

The horse face creature sniffs and says "not my problem!"

Severus watches stunned amazed at the one year olds speech he watches as she makes the child throw the food away piece by piece

The child is forced to say "I am a freak and don't deserve good Food!" perfectly.

The child turns to Petunia as she says "hurry up clean the dishes or else!"

The child turns to the pile of dishes and Severus gasps as he sees deep green eyes and a lighting scar Harry Potter Severus sees his starved face and watches in a zombie like state the child climb on to a stool and struggle with the dishes.

Severus will never know why he stood there shocked appalled as he watches Dudley coming in laughing bang into the stool making Harry and the dishes fall and then laughs kicks him and then seeing his parent's run in, cries.

Dudley then cries in fake tear "freeeyh ahhwy duddy with pleder!" (Freak hurt Dudley with plate)

Upon seeing a small cut on Dudley's leg caused by his own stupidity and his tears they go berserk. Vernon screams reprimands and curse words at the child. While Petunia hugs Dudley and promises presents

Severus is spurred in to action and enters the house quickly as he see red face Vernon pick up a belt and an enraged Petunia pick up a rolling pin to strike a cowering Harry. The said boy is cowering in the corner knowing he can do nothing.

Severus stuns them both and then seeing Harry Potter faint in shock and exhaustion picks him up and turning to a shocked Dudley says, "You are an evil little boy and I ought to spank you!"

Severus knows that Dudley is the product of his parents nurturing sighs and leaves the house after releasing the Dursleys he couldn't leave a three year old Dudley unattended.

Severus will never know why he went to Privet Drive or why he took Harry away so recklessly but to him there was no choice.

Anything else can go to hell or be damned whichever came first!

END OF CHAPTER 1

What do you think let me know please

Should I continue or not lol for Fate justice lovers that will be updated next, when that is I do not know but soon as possible

Review

Betaed by jessirose85


	2. Knowledge

**Previously; **

**Severus will never know why he went to Privet Drive or why he took Harry away so recklessly but to him there was no choice. Anything else can go to hell or be damned whichever came first**

Chapter 2 Knowledge

Severus Snape paced his room worriedly stopping now and then at the little child asleep on his bed. Sighing Severus looked around his small house not a place for a growing child. He should know he was raised here himself and wouldn't wish this place on anywhere else.

First things first Severus thought was to go to the bank thinking hard he saw lily in his mind smiled happily and said, "that's a good idea don't worry about Harry he will sleep for two days so that all the abuse can be undone! Make sure Dobby is here though"

Severus smiled and looked at the small child he had after recording all his injuries properly, had heeled him and put him in a medicated induced sleep.

Severus spoke aloud "Harry Potter is gravely injured and needs Dobby" with a crack Dobby appeared and said "Master Harry where is he?"

Severus explained to Dobby, Harry's situation and said "Dobby have the ministry forced your bond away from Harry yet!" Dobby shock his head and said "It was to be done in a week's time I was to go to Malfoy Family as there house elf bore no offspring" Severus sighed "Good I have a few errands to do keep a watch on little Harry if any of these signs goes below a certain point inform me immediately" Severus showed Dobby all the information needed but before leaving said "help yourself to food and drink you need it and rest"

The elf burst into tears and said, "your too kind Master Snape just like Mistress Lily" emotionless Severus apparated away.

Appearing in front of Gringotts he went in closing his eyes smiled and went in to speak to the elf in charge. He requested a private room soon he was seated in a comfortable room with the head elf who asked "Madam Lily did say that when someone came in and said the secret word he or she would be given full control of her child and estate as well as the Potter estate.

Severus asked, "Who has control now?" the Goblin smirked and handed something to Severus is glowed and turned white.

The Goblin sniffed in satisfaction and said "Lily left a failsafe device to ensure that only her chosen guardian can claim guardianship."

Severus eyes grew wide and then blinking and was about to speak he was interrupted "Now the previous Guardian Albus Dumbledore has taken all the money from all vaults leaving a small sum for the heir. In total Dumbledore has taken around 40m galleons but he has not been able to touch the artefact and unrecoverable item which only Harry can take.

Also Albus has recently approved a marriage contract between a Miss Ginevera Weasley and Harry Potter. This contract is unavoidable when Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley meet Harry would be forced to marry her when Miss Weasley turned 16. If Miss Weasley wished she and only she can end this contract.

The Weasley family has received 5m Galleons towards cost of bringing up Lady Potter in waiting as she is now known.

Harry has magic suppression placed on him around 50 percent and a compelling charm that makes him complacent to Albus Dumbledore.

Severus knew what that was a charm that controlled a young child to do the bidding of the caster that child couldn't say NO or do anything against the wished of the caster. The only downside was that the child passed away on his/her 20 year into casting the spell. Which is why no one ever used this illegal charm also it was easily breakable by a powerful wizard.

Severus head began spinning Rannock continued "Harry has Stag meadow the only properties owned by the Potters and through Lily Even he has 10 Green edge.

Severus paled only two properties and no money Albus had stolen everything from Harry and it was unrecoverable. Closing his eyes he heard lily saying "if Albus didn't get that money Harry would have suffered more then he has done"

Severus said "I want Albus to think he is still Guardian of the Potter Vaults I wish for him to forget Stag Meadows" Rannock smiled and gave him a piece of paper which said

Stag Meadows

A list of those allowed entry to Stag Meadows if your name is not on this list you will lose all memories of Stag Meadows.

**Albus Dumbledore**

**Harry Potter**

**Severus Snape**

Severus muttering charms paled as he realized Albus had removed James and Lily of the parchment so that they couldn't hide in the safest place available.

James must have given Dumbledore permission to change the names on the parchment and doing so lost all memories of the location of his home. James would believe it had burned to the ground through an attack.

Severus angrily removed Albus Dumbledore from the list and said "thank you for everything Rannock may your Gold always flow"

Rannock said "I hope that your can be of assistance to Harry Potter if you should require my assistance I will do what I can may your Gold flow" with that he left,

Severus growled Albus what are you up to taking money from Harry Potter and leaving him penniless until Hogwarts and then only enough money for seven years of clothes books and presents maybe.

Severus left fuming angrily he apparated away to Dobby and Harry Dobby smiled as Severus came in and said "Little Harry has been asleep"

Severus asked "Dobby what do you know about Albus Dumbledore be truthful Harry's life depends on it" Dobby ears lowered and breathing deeply said "Albus Dumbledore is evil he loves no one but himself and his evil lady and their two offspring. Albus wished power money and prestige which he has as headmaster he wished more prestige.

Severus said "Dobby use all your power and find out what Albus wants with Harry and what he knows about Harry and if you can stop him finding out that Harry is not at Privet Drive"

Dobby nodded and said "I will Master" with a pop Dobby was gone and Severus looked at the tiny foam of Harry.

Severus thought Bambi little Bambi and smiled amused a nickname for the son of a doe and Stag Little Prince Bambi.

A light on the top of Severus mantle made his look and he saw a beautiful Snow globe inside were three deers, a doe a stag and a fawn. The three deer were currently sitting down Severus shock the globe and watch

The little Fawn got up and run around as the Doe and stag got up and watched the Fawn bounded around then eventually going to the doe who Nussle him the Fawn would then head butt the stag in the leg. The Stag then lowered his head and lick the Fawn then nudge him away the Fawn would go back to the Doe. The three would settle down on the grass again.

Severus blinked and laughed this would be Lily's doing as he watched the now sleep deer's the little Fawn was cuddled with his mother the Stag besides him protectively.

The next day Dobby arrived and said "Master Snape I have much to tell you!" Severus nodded for Dobby to sit down.

Dobby continued "I is going to Albus Dumbledore and using Elf mind magic and have learnt that Albus Dumbledore has Killed Molly Weasley and her Son Ron Weasley and replaced them with his lady and two children. He does this because the Weasley have a secret artefact lost and only the birth of five Weasley boys can unleash this power. Also his son and lady are both called Molly and Ron

Dumbledore wants Ron his son who has the same name and his lady Molly to steal it when the youngest Weasleys is old enough and they can release the power. When Ginny is being born Albus realized the most prized husband for her would be Harry as no one in that generation will be more famous and rich he will make sure of that.

He wants you dead after Ginevera receives Lady Potter title and all the valuable assets alongside it he intends the day Harry marries is the day he dies. After which Ginevera can marry a proper pureblood.

Severus gulped and said "Merlin" Dobby continued "I know no more but I use a concealment charm on Dumbledore monitoring charm and it focuses on an invisible toy that will follow the routine Master Harry would follow if he was with the Dursley"

Severus smiled and said "Good and looked at Dobby and asked if everything okay Dobby said "No ----

**End of Chapter**

**Okay I am planning on giving Harry 2 wife's in the future Ginny and Hermione! Well the real Ginny Weasley I am thinking of having evil Ginny which I will write as Ginevera and good Ginny.**

**I want to know what you think depending on votes I will write my story that way I need to know soon so if you reading this send a reply and let me know.**

H/HR

Or H/HR/G

**Beta'ed by jessirose85**


	3. Elf Magic

**Previously;**

**Severus smiled and said "Good and looked at Dobby and asked if everything okay Dobby said "No -**

Chapter 3 Elf Magic

Suddenly Dobby burst out crying loud heart wrenching wailing Severus could only get a few mumbled words like poor master Harry, mean dumbly-

Severus calmed Dobby down and gave him a soothing drink of milk and asked "Dobby do you wish Harry is kept safe!"

Dobby nodded hiccupping Severus continued "You need to make sure that you gain every inch of information concerning Harry from Dumbledore.

Dobby nodded reverently and replied "I is doing that!" Thinking hard Severus asked "are other elves loyal to Albus"

"No Master Severus Albus is mean to the elves he lost true bond when he beating an elf child and trying to use elf magic to violate a female human and so he loses elf bond like mistress lily had she being one of few who has true elf bond he forget all about it as per elf custom!"

Severus after feeling repulsed at Albus' action his eyes knitted together asked "can you explain elf bond!"

Dobby nodding replied "Long time ago we elves have many power and using it for bad selfish purposes many went insane due to not using their power. High elf saw his people in trouble and asked the great magic for guidance; magic enslaved us to mankind where we were forced to use all our magic to survive we use out Magic for cleaning, healing, cooking and many errands.

Also the bond between man and elf reduced our magic to a controlled level until such time we are ready. Then we pass on to the great elf kingdom where we live happily awaiting out kin to come to us until we leave this world for the next.

Usually an elf lives 100 elf years and 20 of those he must spend here to gain control of his magic. Then in the elf realm he used lots of power to stay there and create his home there. The bonded human if evil never knows of this a good human learns of this as you are now and that human gains a powerful friend and when the elf is ready he or she can visit elf kingdom if that human makes an unbreakable vow to not reveal this information. My mother was bonded to lily and took her to elf kingdom when she left she told me this that soon we would be together again.

"Dobby how old are you" asked Severus and Dobby replied "I am 7 elf years 35 of your human years."

What I don't understand "do you have babies at Elf kingdom!" Dobby said "When elf go back to kingdom we become children again aged 10 usually the year we are left alone so no babies"

Severus head hurt he asked "what!" Dobby beaming said "we travel outside of time which slowly reduces our age until we are nothing and so we loss some years and become a youngling similar to a ten year old human child.

Severus thought so an elf leaves here after 100 years and lives for 400 in bliss. Severus asked "what if you're killed!" Dobby said "Some elves are ready faster and so they go faster. Elves are never killed not here at least they pretend to die be killed when near there going away time there we live until we die or killed"

Severus knew an Elf was a Valuable servant and cost a fortune to buy one so to kill as a youngling would be idiotic Severus asked "what about when a youngling is sold!" Dobby said "we are as long as our mothers are here connected to them and receive our training that way and then were alone"

Severus then asked "so where are you up to in your training!" Dobby said "I have control now for 1 year elf year my mother then finished her training and goes" Severus said "can you talk to magic" Dobby replied "No only high elf could he is dead now!"

Severus sighed and said "Dobby I need to make sure Albus Dumbledore never find out Harry has left Privet Drive!"

Dobby said "I create a clone of Harry and putting there, the wards will stay intact!"

Severus nodded and said "Albus is bound to have someone watching Harry's every move!"

Dobby frowning said "I know Arabella Figg" Severus raised an eyebrow and said "you know what to do!" Dobby smiled and said "I need Hair from Master Harry!"

Severus Looked around he saw Harry was still asleep looking down he touched Harry's cheek which was going golden and red with health as his treatment progressed. Harry looked different from the mistreated child from yesterday.

Gently he removed the hair from his head handed it over to Dobby who apparated away. Harry awoke moaning half asleep; half awake Severus lightly kissed Harry on the head and forehead. Before transfiguring the chair in to a rocking chair and sits on it with Harry and rocking a glowing Harry to sleep. While singing a lullaby that lily had taught him

Hush little Prince (ss)

Go to sleep

With love and happiness

Sleep little dreamer

Dream of a future bright

No matter where

No matter what

I am there

Hush little dreaming Prince (ss)

Feel my love and soul

Little one may you be blessed

Meanwhile Dobby leaving Severus apparated to Privet Drive and creating a clone of magic added Harry's hair. He then added more magic and looking around buried it under the houses foundation. Dobby then looked inside the house at the domestic bliss inside. Petunia was cuddled with Vernon watching Dudley play with his toys with the TV blaring on it had a family show on.

Dobby looking at all the auras and see that Dudley is the only that can be redeemed making a note of this he leaves number 4 and arrives at Arabella Figgs house. Using a complex memory charm he manages to convince her that Harry is living there.

For the next 8 years she will send fake letters that will convince Dumbledore that Harry is abused and mouldable in to the perfect Martyr.

Dobby appeared half an hour later and said "all is well!" Severus knew that Dumbledore will never know Harry had been removed. Thank goodness Albus had been away for the past few days and will be for a few more days.

Gently putting Harry back to bed wrote his resignation letter he could not teach and look after Harry

Dear Professor Dumbledore

As you may know my aunt Serena Snape a muggle married another muggle Hugo Potter and they have a child named Harry Potter. They have passed on recently as Harry is a muggleborn wizard I have adopted him as the rest of Hugo's muggle family are ill equip to handle Harry Potter. They have no recollection of Harry courteous of Obliviatous

With these developments and as the dark lord has disappeared I think it best that I terminate my position as Potions master and Head of Slytherin.

I have made provisions to safe guard my welfare and that of my adopted cousin little Harry Potter.

Harry shall be attending Frontein Academy in the future and I have masked his magical aura and location for both out safety.

Severus Snape.

Severus smiled he did have an aunt who had been killed recently only her child was muggle with her husband's sister thinking he called Dobby. Dobby appeared and said "I have made a legitimate reason to have Harry and I need you to confound Dumbledore in believing my cousin is called Harry Potter as well. Dobby nodded said "as you wish" closing his eyes he muttered a charm a few minutes later he said "it is happening by the morning it will be done.

Severus nodded not wanting to ask how! Elf magic was confusing. Severus picked us his letter and called "lily, lily" a barn owl appeared it was white with ashy red colouring Severus handed her his letter and said "Give this to Dumbledore."

Severus then changed and fell into an exhausted sleep the next morning he needed to begin gathering contacts to sell his potions to he could work around Harry now.

Dobby would be a life saver amused Severus who not having finances needed a lot of time establishing himself as a Potions businessman.

Severus after a refreshing night's sleep looked at the time and smiled soon Harry would be awake from his heeling slumber.

Meanwhile Dumbledore received Severus's resignation smiled happily and scribbled a reply

Dear Severus

I am sorry to hear of your lost no doubt you did the right thing, please take care and keep in touch, No doubt when Voldemort returns your serviced will be required.

Albus Dumbledore supreme mugwump order of Merlin first class -

The door opened and Molly entered Albus looked us and yes "hello dear!" smiling she kissed him and said "everything okay!" Dumbledore said "Yes Severus Snape resigned from his job which is wonderful now I don't have to worry about him!"

Molly laughed and said "Wonderful come we only have a few days more before Arthur and his children return.

Albus grinning said seductively "well then Mollykins lets have fun" as he leaned in for another deeper kiss, moaning the two fell onto the bed intending to enjoy the time they had before the children woke up.

Albus had arranged for Arthur to take his elder boys on a camping trip for the week. Leaving Ron Ginny and Molly alone a small confundus charm worked wonders. Albus was thoroughly enjoying his time with his family. It was only a matter of time before he stole the last remaining artefact from the Weasleys life was good Albus smiled. He had just read another letter who yet again said Harry had been beaten.

Meaning while as Severus house a small cute 3 year old was waking up from his healing induced sleep.

End of chapter

Next chapter Harry will wake up, I am stopping here because I want to do Harry waking up in detail and I think this chapters long enough. Next chapter will hopefully be sooner. REVIEW

Last chapter during Dobby's speech I made some major errors I decided to keep it because it adds to an elves speech. What do you guys think! I will be uploading that chapter again with chapter 4I think- hope so

Pools are closed and this will be a H/Hr only with no second Ginny STILL NEED A BETA so am doing my own spelling and grammar check so hush hush about it or beta for me loll I NEED A FAST Beta am assuming a beta to know grammar spelling etc extensively-

I take all reviews seriously and one really good advice was to slow down thanks Desiraes0220, which I thought a really good idea, I have tried and hopefully next chapter will reflect this more. Keep helping everyone please and point out my mistakes

**Beta'ed by jessirose85**


	4. Hermione

**Previously**

**Meaning while as Severus house a small cute 3 year old was waking up from his healing induced sleep**.

Chapter 4 Hermione

Gently Harry Potter opened his eyes to a new but familiar world. He felt the surrounding of magical though unknown to him but still comforted him. Looking around he saw a pale white man with contrasting deepest ebony hair and eyes lined with thick black eyelashes. Harry studies the Jaw, the cheeks, the eyes and the lips. They parted and a silky warm voice said "You are awake finally, do you feel any pain?"

Harry shocked his head and studies the man again taking in his nose which was a different shape to most but it suited him Harry decided.

The man said "My name is Severus, you may call me that!

Harry crocked his head thoughtfully smiled innocently and replied "Helow- Severus I am Harry"

Severus nodded but Harry saw his eyes smiled instead just like mummy did. Harry looked around and saw the modest comfortable room.

It was a bit gloomy Harry decided with dark wall paper and carpet with swirly designs. The bed he was on was comfortable Harry jumped up and down and the man said "No jumping Harry!"

Harry asked "why am I here!" Severus took his hand gently and explained to a small three year old child what he could. Severus spoke softly and calmly "Your Aunt and Uncle were mean, and so I have taken you away and I will look after you as your mummy would have wanted"

Severus decided anything other information could wait until later. Harry looked thoughtful and Severus was stunned at this show of understanding more mature than your average three year old.

Severus asked "why don't we eat breakfast together and then we talk!" Harry smiled and pointed at his growling stomach said "I like that idea". Severus after making sure Harry had a proper breakfast took him outside to play in the warm sun.

Severus didn't want him to question where he had been for the past two years, best he occupied him. Severus smiled as Harry played and rested that day, doubts still went around his head as well as worry about future conflicts.

Luckily he was a master occulmens and warder with Dobby's help of course he was very secure. Especially since the Harry Potter deploy was put in place.

Severus smiled in satisfaction but he still had other issues to handle his mind wonderer back to Gringotts, and he winced.

The Goblins had assured him that once Harry because a man they would reposes every penny, luckily priceless, irreplaceable artefacts were not touched as it required the blood of a true heir.

Those vaults were on lockdown until Harry became 11, where he could partially access the vault until he was ready and when he understood the ins and outs of the artefact in question.

Severus a month later was brewing potions when he heard banging on the door settling the potion he went opening the door he saw an adorable gorgeous 3 year old who asked "Papa can we go to the park"

Severus looked amused and sighed no matter what he did Harry insisted on calling him papa or daddy. Since his birthday was tomorrow why not. Looking down he said "Give me five minutes little one and then we can go!"

Harry beaming turned and yelled "Dobby, Dobby were going to the park!" Dobby appeared laughing.

They went off as Severus cleared away the past month had been utter bliss for him with plenty of bonding with Harry from playing games to quiet time quickly changing his clothes he found Harry and the two left after Severus put make up on Harry's scar. Muggle concealer worked wonders.

Severus sat on the park bench as Harry and a charmed Dobby played happily. Harry was happily swinging a minute later he left the swing and went over to sheltered area where a small girl was reading a book. (Wonder who this is!)

Severus smiled looking to make sure Harry was fine returned to his book. He unashamedly eavesdropped and snorted at the conversation. Harry asked "Hello, what you doing!" the girl looked up and said "reading there are some lovely pictures I want to know the story behind it"

Harry gaped and said "I can't read! How smart you are!" the girl blushed and said "I can only read a few words" giggling Harry sat down as Hermione made up a story around the words she could read and the colourful pictures.

After a while Harry grew bored and dragged Hermione to the swings and they played happily together.

Minutes later a business man came in he watched fondly as his child Hermione (if you got this right pat on the back : ) for you) played happily with another child a strapping lad he thought.

He sat next to Severus the phone range and picking it up said "Hello!" a few minutes later "WHAT!!! How could this happen I will be there in an hour"

Looking around his eyes fell on his daughter who was sliding now and then at Harry blinking he looked again he stared at him his eyes growing wider and wider.

Severus noticing said defensively "are you okay!" the man said "that boy near the slides with my daughter, do you know who he is!"

Severus tensing said "Yes my son!" "why!?!" the stranger replied "George Granger I am that little girl's father and a child star agent, my company has just hit a snag our young star has gone over to the competition and I need to find a 3 year old boy pronto before I get fired.

I am in a contract with Next clothes who want to advertise their baby line for boys. Your Son well let's say I think he would be perfect those lovely green eyes the happiness and how he compliments my Hermione!"

Severus breathes hard and said "I don't know I like a quiet life!" George Granger smiled and said "I know this seems strange to you but I really need this if not I will be fired and be forced to work as a dentist. Please consider it—

Suddenly a yell was heard and looking they saw Hermione fall George went white and began running as Severus got out his wand.

In amazement Hermione landed softly without fuss. Hermione looked around suddenly she was engulfed by her father.

Severus checked Harry and saw he hadn't used magic confused he checked Hermione and shockingly he learnt that she was magical.

Severus looked at this muggle born child and wondered if she would be a valuable help to Harry. She already showed signs of intelligence she could read basic words at the age of three. This to Severus seemed a miracle.

Looking at George he closed his eyes and saw Lily who smiled and said "he will help you I know so will his daughter trust them!" opening his eyes he looked straight at George and said "we need to talk!"

George seeing his chance at getting Harry agreed after a few quick phone calls both were seated comfortably in a secluded muggle restaurant with their children nearby playing, In the play are provided for them by the family friendly restaurant.

George was the first to speak "my wife should be coming soon Diana, tell me mister Snape more about yourself!"

Severus said "I am a teacher for the gifted at an exclusive school, currently I am on vacation I have life changing information concerning your daughter but I think its best we wait for your wife!"

George frowned and looking at the time said "Please Mr Snape as you know I am in trouble with finding a new model I have come here about your son chances and now you're saying such--- he trailed off unsure of how to proceed

Severus smiled as his pre dinner drink arrived and sipped it cordially before replying "There is nothing to worry about however until Mrs Granger doesn't come please do tell me about this modelling offer!"

George smiled and said "it is a small contract for a clothing line, the pay is standard the job is to model the winter wardrobe for Christmas we will have to shots on his own and three with my Hermione as two playing well dressed children to cover out introductory page for children wear! The magazines is for next a credible store and there are some CRB checked personnel and we require parents presence all the time we off course compensate the parent if he/she is working" George after explained all the ins and outs of the modelling world ended with "also this will if you wish help Harry become an actor later on, maybe sooner we don't know---

At this point a soft cough was heard looking up Severus saw a young determined looking women dressed comfortably yet fashionably. Her brown hair was curled and styled and she gave an air of confidence and comfort, someone who would listen and give her opinion.

George smiled and exclaimed "Diana!" smiled they embraced and kissed each other lightly. Severus standing nodded his head and said "welcome Mrs Granger!"

Diana smiled as George said "Diana, this is Severus Snape, Severus this is my Diana!"

Diana smiled and said "Severus this is my George, I own him not the other way round!"

George gasped in mock embarrassment as Severus looked peeved off honestly married couples.

The 3 sat down and had a comforting meal and arranged to meet up two days later for a photo shoot as Severus knew lily would have wanted this.

That evening a troubled Severus feel asleep suddenly he saw lily and said "what do I do!" Lily said "Harry will benefit from being a model, actor and the finances it will bring will help Harry defend himself against the inevitable War for he has more foes then friends at the moment."

Severus looked troubled and said "I hope you know what you're doing!" Lily laughed and embarrassed Severus and said "I know what am doing I am preparing my child for war against Dumbledore and for that he needs to be trained to fight and be as famous as Dumbledore.

Harry's status as BWL will not help him as Dumbledore has associated himself with that name already everyone expects Harry to be the next Dumbledore.

Dumbledore wants Harry dead and with him a secret long forgotten a secret that will shake the world forever, a secret that is known throughout the world and yet hidden. Severus my Harry hides a most powerful secret that Dumbledore knows. Severus said "what is that Secret,"

Lily smiled and said "that's is for Harry to know and tell you keep him safe for in your hands there is the world's most dangerous secret

End of Chapter

You know am tempted to reveal said secret next chapter but I won't because what's the fun in that remember my secret is OBVIOUS! Also I think you might want to know more about lily.

Who can guess my secret! The next chapter will be dedicated to you

All answers via review will be ignored because, well sorry but I intend to keep this under wraps so in this whole wide world only me and lucky PM-err will know am sorry if this inconvenient but heck do I came NOPE

Sorry I took ages etc but life is a (sigh) you guys don't wanna know! Next update will be who knows but it will be. I still need beta and thank you everyone for reviewing! I have I think replied to everyone but if not sorry in advance!

**Beta'ed by jessirose85**


	5. Time Passing

**Previously: Lily smiled and said "that's is for Harry to know and tell you keep him safe for in your hands there is the world's most dangerous secret**

Chapter 5 Time passing

Harry was sleeping peacefully when a worried Severus padded in and kissed him softly and wondered about this supposed secret!

Severus left the room and waited by the fire place and soon he saw a goblin and said "what have you found!"

The Goblin after Severus had been seated and the Goblin had a drink said "I have been looking into Mr Potters account and as we assumed Albus Dumbledore has taken every penny he could and more he has rendered an orphan without his inheritance! His school fees have been paid and a modest and I mean modest sum is kept aside for him while Dumbledore has taken around 5 Billion Galleons from him! Not 40 Million as he had thought He justifies these actions by writing and I quote "Harry Potter's fame will go to his head and to ensure that he doesn't become an unhealthy individual it is best I keep this inheritance from him and providing him a humble sum! We cannot do anything at the moment about Harry Potter's fiancé lady Potter in waiting.

Severus looking thunderstruck said "what else?" The Goblin smiled and said "well all the priceless artefacts are safe and only Harry Potter or his wife can access them at an appropriate age!

Severus paled as the Goblin continued "This contract can be broken one way and only one way!" Severus looked relieved and said "what is that!" The Goblin smiled and said "By Harry meeting and bonding with the soul mate before meeting Miss Ginny Weasley"

Severus sighed in relief and worried and said "tell me can anyone find out Harry's destined mate! The Goblin nodded and said "Yes blood parents only which is why Albus does not know the identity of Harries destined mate!"

Severus said "Harry has one?" the Goblin nodded and said "Yes it is unusual but yes he does a Miss Hermione Granger!" Severus gasped in shock and said "Her? Her?" he stuttered and promptly fainted while the Goblin laughed loudly. The Goblin knew that Severus wanted to know how he knew, well thought the goblin he will know soon.

The Goblin padded put and went to Harry and touched the sleeping child and looked at his nations hope, a solitary tear rolled down the cold goblins eyes and said "May you always be happy."

If anyone had heard his they would be shocked for no goblin would ever say that to a human, but this one did, for he knew what was in front of him, the hope of all magical creatures. The balance had to be restored.

When Severus woke up he saw a note which said bluntly

_We will continue our conversation tomorrow 9.30 pm_

_May your Gold Flow!_

_Rannock_

Severus heard a giggle and two small hands placed then selves on his legs looking down he was a smiling innocent Harry Potter who looked to his as an angel sent from heaven.

Picking up Harry he hugged him as Harry said "aren't you hungry papa?"

Severus smiled and they left to eat Severus looking at Harry couldn't believe that this child would one day have a mate! That he'd already found! How lucky he was! Severus thought. Harry looked at him and smiled a shy smile and like any toddler raised his hands to be picked up.

Severus held him tightly and was relived after a hot fulfilling meal Severus spent time with Harry and they played games together even though Severus felt like an idiot, finally Severus managed to occupy Harry by giving him a colouring book.

Severus went to call the grangers by hock or by crock Harry had to be with Hermione and if that meant Harry being a model and actor well so be it.

Severus looked at lily and scowled and said "it's alright for you Lily I have to deal with this!" Lily laughed and said "Do you think I like being bonded with you! So that I can come here regularly it's very hard I have to make promises and it hurts like hell coming down fr-----"coughing she continued "am glad you've found out about Hermione one thing don't push the inheritance thing with Rannock It will come in handy later!" with that she waved and disappeared"

Time passed for Harry he became a lovable boy who was adored by all and everyone. Harry became a celebrity and a role Model for the new generation.

He had his own show which aired on American channels like Disney and Nickelodeon as well as CBBC he also preformed in Movies which was very successful he also starred in about 10 movies of his own from emotional movies to Horror from innocent child to Genius.

Harry loved his life and couldn't wait for Hogwarts where he would perform his biggest role yet!

Harry knew all about Dumbledore sitting in his luxury room eating fruit he thought about it, as the door opened and Hermione entered they had just filmed a scene from there next movie Fantasia a adventurous movie about two children finding a lost treasure.

The film was acclaimed for best awards and promotional ads were already been performed and they were lucky to bag a seasonal time to watch the movie.

Harry smiled and said "what's going on Herm?"

Hermione smiled and said "thinking about Hogwarts! I do wonder what will happen!"

Harry shrugged and hugged Hermione and said "We are soul mates and no one can change that!"

Hermione smiled and said "I know"

Harry was a sensible well informed child looking around he saw his mum and grinning said "what up spirit of the undead" Lily scowled and said "keep it up and I may haunt you and tell your grandchildren about—"

Harry blew a raspberry at her and asked "where Papa?" Lily answered "working he needs to tie up all lose ends because you're so famous the public needs to know your whereabouts"

So we have promised you'll do films in your spare time but only 1 a year instead of your usual 4

Harry scowled but with a time turner well Harry smiled and stretching he'd have time. Harry sighed and wondered where his mum was she was hardly around maybe once a month or less and only at night never the morning. Harry knew she used to come when he was small and when questioned she would just talk about obligations.

Harry sighed and thought about the day he found out about Hermione,

Start Flashback

It was been the summer his birthday his 8th birthday to be exact. Hermione had greeted him warmly after giving him his present she shyly went to kiss Harry.

Suddenly she was pushed away by Severus who said "Miss Granger a word" Startled she went all day the two were kept away!

Harry had after all the guest and journalists left went to Severus said "what's going on Papa? You never let me and Hermione play today?" Severus sat Harry down with Hermione together they explained everything and adding "when you both kiss it will activate the bond and you're much too young when I saw Hermione kissing Harry well…"

Hermione went red and said "I was going to kiss his cheek! Not lips" Severus sighed both kids fled mortified.

Harry and Hermione after much pouting agreed that they were glad to know they hugged and Harry was pleased and said "at least we don't have to find dates we can go together" they both laughed

End of Flashback

Harry jerked and came back to his present time and looked around he was alone getting up he looked out the window at the Muggles outside and made his resolve harder he wished he was going to Frontein Academy but he knew if he did many lives would be lost thankfully Albus Dumbledore had been too busy controlling the Ministry to focus on Hogwarts which flourished new classes had been added and the DADA Curse had been lifted.

So Harry knew he'd be well educated, besides where Hermione went he went next stop Hogwarts!

Soon September came and a very powerful Harry would be entering Hogwarts Severus would be there as Potions Master and soon Harry would shock Albus dumblebee and Volde shithead.

Harry's birthday arrived which was celebrated in great pomp by his fans but he celebrated this day with his own family Severus, George and Diana Hermione watched as Harry cut his cake, received gifts and danced which is one of his favourite activities and without thinking or planning anything he and Hermione whist dancing to music shared a kiss,

When they kissed they rose into the air and they were both filled with golden magic, the air was filled with hope love and prosperity. Golden and silver glitter rained down and the two innocent well not so innocent children floated down gently filled with happiness with Hermione's head resting on Harry's neck.

End of chapter

Another chapter down next chapter Hogwarts and confrontations with Dumbledore

I have news I am going away in April for like a month so I shall have no time to write

So my lovely fans wish me well I hope to get one more much longer chapter out before I go.

Also I have found a beta reader please let me know is she doing a great Job I think she's brilliant! But readers as always your view counts

Before I forget No one guessed the secret lol Brilliant thanks for all the reviews and PMs I have answered everyone if I haven't contacted you Sorry in advance

So far we have

Harry is Severus father

Wizards descendents of an alien race

GG2

**Beta'ed by jessirose85**


	6. Hogwarts and Dumbledore

**Previously…**When they kissed they rose into the air and they were both filled with golden magic, the air was filled with hope love and prosperity. Golden and silver glitter rained down and the two innocent well not so innocent children floated down gently filled with happiness with Hermione's head resting on Harry's neck.

Chapter 6 Hogwarts and Dumbledore

Harry and Hermione were happy ever since their bond a unique bond was formed and a place was formed that no one could touch a pure unique place where only they existed.

The adults around them were understandably upset because they wanted the bond to be formed at a later date.

Well they could do nothing about it, as the shocked and relieved adults watched far from there an old man was cackling over a document which read

_**Contract of Engagement/Responsibilities**_

The Parents and Guardians of Mr Harry James Potter agreed that when Ginerva Weasley comes to the age of 14 or earlier if Supreme Mugwup Albus Dumbledore agrees he shall enter a holy Matrimony with Miss Ginerva Weasley. Who shall be known as Lady Potter in waiting till such time, a sum of 5 million Galleons is to be paid for the upbringing to Lady Potter as she is the daughter of a Potter. Such contract can be made if both agree.

The Parents and Guardians of Miss Ginerva Weasley agreed that when she comes to the age of 14 she shall enter a holy Matrimony with Mr. Harry Potter. She shall be known as Lady Potter in waiting till such time, a sum of 5 million Galleons is to be paid for the upbringing to Lady Potter as she is a Potter.

This contract is magically bonded if Mr. Potter refuses Marriage/ Responsibilities his assets will be forfeited to Mrs Molly Weasley as payment for falsehood to keep until Ginerva Weasley is of legal age. Alongside his magic being stripped from him. Once He who must not be names is defeated for he is not worthy of it

Mr Potter will also not partake in a physical relationship with Ginerva Weasley until she is of a legal age, 17-----

**So mote it be**

------

In other words Harry was doomed Dumbledore smiled and tucked the parchment away unknown to him something else had been added to the parchment which he would never read. It read

If Mr. Harry Potter should find his soul Mate whose identity is safe guarded this contract is partially void, Mrs. Molly Weasley is ordered to pay back 5 million Galleons and hand over her daughter she shall be known as Ginerva No name.

The contract will require Mr. Potter to re name Ginerva and decide her future as she will become his ward, she will have no rights to the property or name of Potter. Miss Ginerva will be free to marry another with Mr Potters Permission.

If Ginerva refuses or harms Mr. and Mrs. Potter she shall lose her magic and life.

Dumbledore had using his power found out that Harry was forming a soul bond, which could be completed after the age of 12. The friendship stage would happen and then love this bond would be unbreakable.

Unless another bond was already in place then the soul bond would take a back seat until 17 and by then Dumbledore smirked it would be too late.

Dumbledore pursed his lips and scowled he didn't want his daughter married at 10 but if he was to get hold of Potters money well he had that already and more importantly powerful artefact this had to happen.

Dumbledore looked at his son and smiled a regular chip of the old block. Molly came to him and Dumbledore smiling showed her the contract. Molly frowned as Dumbledore told her his plan.

Molly wasn't happy about the plan but looking at her only son agreed, Molly smiled as her daughter came running and hugged her and asked for a drink.

Molly beamed she may be evil; she may destroy others but her own children she loved fiercely. She loved her daughter and son and knew all they were doing was for them

Looking at Ginny she saw a flash of something, something strange Ginny looked for a minute different, more like -- Molly shuddered and put it out of her mind she had been working too hard

She for now forgot one fact about their plan something that was so awful, so unnatural that it didn't bear thinking about.

Molly frowned as she saw the twins hurting Ron, they always picked on him she thought, Percy was in his room drugged to high heavens he would be studying but Molly couldn't afford more Potions for the twins and besides it was too late.

Thankfully Bill and Charlie were away they never Flooed or wrote which was a relief to Molly.

Soon the twins would be old enough and the powerful artefact would be hers and her husband. This is why she let them get away with hurting Ron. They would be punished later every prank, every insult towards Ron was carefully recorded in Molly's mind.

Meanwhile Far away Harry was planning and plotting with his beautiful intelligent soul mate, Dumbledore's downfall would take time years even but for now he had to content with foiling his newest plan.

Harry would soon access his parents vault for he had to learn but he concentrated on Albut face Dumbledork.

Harry had gone to press conferences, TV shows explaining his situation, everyone heartily agreed that Harry should educate himself so saying goodbye and promising some movies he left.

In amidst of flashing cameras and adoring screaming fans Harry felt lonely all these people loved him but he only wanted the praise of one person going inside he saw Severus Snape running up to him he flung his arms around him and hearing "well done my son" meant more to him then all the praise outside.

Soon the time flew and September 1st arrive Harry walked alone to the station and saw the Weasleys who were looking for him, out of the corner of his eye he saw Molly nudge Ron while the twins joked around he saw her mouth "There's Harry Potter you know what to do!"

As Harry came closer to them she announced in her scratchy voice "Packed with Muggles of course". Harry simply walked past ignoring a furious Molly and confused Ron and star struck Ginny.

Reaching the wall he simply walked through seeing the Hogwarts express, big black smelling and utterly man made. Smiling Harry went in and dragged his trunk inside as sat down as the Weasleys entered the station running frantically. Molly eyes widely darting around frothing at the mouth.

Stopping she breathed and then said "Ron on the train now!" Ron ran on she turned to Percy and said "Be a dear Percy and put Ron's trunk inside he's forgotten. Sorting out the twins she entered the train herself dragging Ginny with her.

Harry brought his head inside and the door opened he saw it was Hermione with a shy looking boy.

Hermione said "Hi Harry this is Neville he's lost his toad do you know where it is!" Harry smiling routed through his pocket and handed over Trevor and said "I found him outside!"

Neville breathed and stammered Thank you! Harry grinning said "you want to sit with me?" they both nodded and began talking a minute later the door opened to reveal Molly and Ginny.

Molly saw Hermione and bellowed "You tart, Out Out now!" she grabbed Hermione threw her out. Then smiling like a mad woman said "Harry dear am Molly you mothers best friend. My son Ron just started he will look after you when I find him and this my daughter Ginny shake her hand!"

Harry walked up to her and SLAP shocked Molly backed away walking to Hermione he asked, "Are you okay?" Hermione smiled and Harry pulled her back in.

Molly still in shock rubbing her checks suddenly she grabbed Harry's hand and made him touch Ginny's. With that she left knowing that if she stayed she would make a spectacle of herself fuming she left.

Harry and Hermione laughed and said "You you slapped her!" Harry grinned and Neville gaped amazed. They sat and began talking until that is the door opened and a blond boy with two bulky body guards came in

Draco said "Are you Harry Potter?" Harry nodded as Draco said "I am Draco Malfoy heir of an old pureblood house, I can help you make better friends, instead of these riff raffs and awful muggleborns" he held his hand out

Harry blinked and decided to be diplomatic he need a pure blood and said "I can make my own friends thank you, and if you wish to be my friend you will have to accept those that I make"

He held out his own hand and "Do you wish to be my friend?" Draco was utterly confused but extended his hand they shock hands.

Harry offered Draco a seat and asked "you seem to have a problem with Muggleborn, why?"

Draco taken aback blinked and then said "they don't know our way of life, they abuse magic they are not worthy of magic their blood is tainted"

Harry raised his eyebrows and said "You don't know there way of life, they do the same magic you do! And blood all blood is the same!"

Harry opened the trunk and took out a sheet of paper and a pin, he grabbed Draco's hand and nicked his finger Draco was "hey what are you doing?"

"Proving a point, Draco!"

Harry after making sure there was blood on the paper said "Draco that's your blood correct!" Draco nodded

Harry turned to Hermione nicked her finger and let it drop on the paper. Draco frowned and Harry asked "what's the difference". Draco blinked looking at the identical dots of blood.

Harry licked his lips and then picking up the paper twirled is around and set it down and said "tell me which is your blood and which is Hermione a muggleborns blood"

Draco unsure looked at both there was no difference; Draco's view on life began to tilt. The door suddenly opened and Harry looked to see Ron Weasley who had a smile plastered all over his face.

Ron said "Hi can I sit with you there no space elsewhere!" Harry looked around and replied "No sorry no space!" Ron saw there was plenty of space laughed and entered saying "Very funny!" he sat down and then noticed Draco and rudely asked "who're you?" Draco said "Draco Malfoy" Ron jumped up and was about to say something then thinking better said " Am Ron Weasley!" and waited for Malfoy to abuse his name and leave Draco smiled and then looked at the white paper with blood on it

Ron frowned and then turning to Harry he spoke "Harry Potter an honour to meet—"he trailed off as he saw Harry had fallen asleep.

Ron snorting in disgust left. Harry then pretended to wake up and smiled. Of course the door then opened again and other first years entered soon the compartment was full of first years and Harry got a Pureblood V Muggleborn debate going.

Surprising it was a peaceful debate which was interrupted by the Trolley lady everyone brought sweets and shared.

Laughing at the cards, the awful tasting sweets every flavour beans, they weren't five minutes into the feast when the door opened and Ron Weasley came in and his eyes lit up at the feast before him

Seeing Harry was awake said "Hi Harry finally awake! Am Ron by the way I was here earlier" Harry nodded annoyed and said "were you?" Ron nodded and looking around seeing no place to sit turned to the smallest girl there who was about to eat a cake. He said to her "Oi fatty move I was here first" with that he took the cake from her suddenly Ron's world went blank

Harry Potter had stunned him with that he dragged Ron out shut the door handed Susan her cake back and said "ignore him" with that they resumed eating and joking.

The rest of the train ride was fun for Harry, as Ron spent it being stunned Ron only woke up when the train stopped and everyone had left.

Ron was upset because he was cold and hungry only having a dry sandwich to eat because his mother couldn't afford anything else.

The money Ginny got had already been spent and wasted on useless items and extravagant parties.

Ron sighed soon things would change once Ginny got hold of Potter he would be rich again till then he had to be patient and make sure Pothead didn't touch what was left of his inheritance.

Huffily Ron ran out of the train and managed to sit on the last boat alone; he was capsized and plunged into the water. The giant squid hauled him out Ron Weasley arrived at Hogwarts cold, wet and angry.

Harry on the other hand arrived at Hogwarts happy warm and surrounded with his new friends. Harry's first mission was about to start looking up at Hogwarts he felt a warm presence and a lady calling out for help.

Harry saw Hogwarts spirit encased in chains and in pain and knew of only one person who did this Dumbledore Harry growled.

The spirit smiled at Harry and blessed him and tears sprang into Harry's eyes a beautiful Nobel spirit was not free but soon she would be. His heritage made is so that he could free her but he'd have to do so carefully.

Harry saw Minerva McGonagall who smiled and welcomed all the students whist waiting inside the waiting room, Harry contemplated his sorting and wondered what would happen.

Ron Weasley suddenly came up to him and smiled "hey Harry we never did get to meet, am Ron a great chess and Quidditch player the best things in the world! What do you think about the sorting, my brothers said it was a test, do you want to practice with me! I know the best spells to use to get into Gryffindor the best house by far"

Harry would saved by saying anything by Hermione interrupting and saying "are you stupid the sorting done by the sorting hat it says so in Hogwarts a history!—Hermione began her lecture and only stopped to everyone's dismay when the Professor returned.

They were lead into the great hall where the sorting hat opened its brim and sang

Time by my side

Knowledge by my side

Tonight the time has come

For the awakening

Be it Gryffindor, Slytherin. Raven claw, or Hufflepuff

Heed my warning

The awakening has started

Merlin has returned

Noble Gryffindor

Cunning Slytherin

Studious Raven claw

Reliable Hufflepuff

Together again at last

The headmasters face went pure ugly for a moment before changing Harry was the only one to notice. Wait looking at Hermione Yes she had noticed as well.

The hat sorted everyone Neville became a Gryffindor; Susan a Hufflepuff, Hermione was a Ravenclaw. Draco of course became a Slytherin. Soon Harry Potter was called out, timidly and his heart pounding he walked to the hat and put it on. Harry felt something on his neck.

Harry heard a voice say "welcome Harry Potter!" Harry gulped as the hat continued "Courage loyalty Knowledge and cunning as well as ahhhh, finally!" the hat cackled "Dumbledore will hate this indeed he will"

After a pause the hat said "You will be in a new house as the new chosen scion of Hogwarts you can open the fifth house for in times of dir need was it created. Solidarity and Courage will be its meaning and motive with links to all the houses at the heart of Hogwarts. The name given was Una Amicus, Una meaning united in Greek language and Amicus beloved friend from Latin. May Hogwarts be free and united" With that the Hat scream Una Amicus, a hush silent fell across the hall. Albus Dumbledore was mute and watching everything the hat sighed and began talking.

"Many centuries ago the founder found a few individual who possessed all the qualities revered and knew that in the future Hogwarts will be divided so a house was created Una Amicus the house of Union.

This house never came to be as the founders became ill and departed but its image and value were embedded into to use when such a time came when this house would be needed.

Today this child had use the power within him to invoke the house as you can see by his chain. Harry looked down and saw a chain with the picture of a phoenix on it turning it around he saw the words Una Amicus.

"This house represents Hogwarts united and as the time has come for a new house and within this house are those that will one day help connect the house or at least promote tolerance, we are all different from our views to our culture, we have Chinese, Asian, African decent among out midst and yet we create difference between ourselves time has come listen and learn.

The power within Hogwarts is now responding to this new house which shall be protected, members of his house shall now be chosen.

The hat fell silent and a glow radiated from him and the hall was filled with magic soon the light faded and everyone saw a new table with students sitting there from 1st years to 7th.

The hat continued "As founder of this house Harry you can decide its head of house, choose wisely young one"

Harry looked at the surrogate father for help whose face was blank and knew that Severus being head of Slytherin couldn't be it.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder turning he was over whelmed with a compulsion charm as Albus Dumbledore appointed himself as his head of house.

The hat snickering said "sorry but Harry must choose with a free mind. The hat levitated and Harry's mind became clear again. Dumbledore was forced onto a chair and could not move

Harry asked the hat "I don't know anyone I can't choose!" the hat chuckled and said "Request Hogwarts to do so this will also liberate her from Dumbledore."

Harry grinning spoke allowed "Spirit of Hogwarts please I ask you as scion of Hogwarts come to my aid free form all pervious bonds and aid me in finding my head of house."

Suddenly Hogwarts appeared grinning, a jewel bracelet adoring her, chains and pain from her spirit had gone.

She glowed and a female rose from the teacher table with that Hogwarts disappeared. The lady smiled and came up to him said "I Frau Johnson accept!" Harry smiled as he was guided to his table. Harry saw Hermione, Neville, Susan Bones, Padma, Parvati, Draco, were the ones he knew. Quickly he was introduced to the Weasley twins, Anthony Goldstein and others whose name he wouldn't remember well.

Harry held Hermione's hand happily as the sorting hat continued as everyone was sorted only two names really interested him at that time a Lisa Turpin, Blaise Zabini.

Harry had been worried when Ron Weasley had been sorted it took time as everyone could see him argue. The hat opened his mouth and shouted Slytherin Harry burst out laughing as Dumbledore went green and Ron looked tearful staring at his father Dumbledore managed a smile Ron went their shakily.

Harry smiled as during the feast everyone talked about the new house as they eat Hermione snickered. The feast was a pleasant one as the feast ended and Dumbledore got up he made his speech "A beginning of a hew year and a hopefully a prosperous one. Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that all items from Zonkos are band within these hallowed halls, the forbidden forests is forbidden for a reason and please refrain from it. Also the third floor corridor is forbidden for those who don't wish a most painful death.

I know that all of you wish to know more about Una Am- ami- well the new house that Harry Potter the boy who lived reinitiated all I am able to say is that the sorting hat made a joke to welcome young Harry please could everyone go to their proper sorted house.

Harry Potter you off course belong to Gryffindor. Lisa Turpin ahhhh lets see Ravenclaw and Zabini an old pureblood name of course you're a Slytherin.

Suddenly Hogwarts appeared and Dumbledore paled as Hogwarts continued Una Amicus will stay if not you will be stripped of your title!"

The head master smiled and said "there no dormitory for them or class schedule made-

"Leave that to me" interrupted Hogwarts. Dumbledore gulped at the angry face of Hogwarts smiled and went off.

Harry merely smiled as after Dumbledore's departure their head of house came to them and said "I don't know where your rooms are and frankly –"Harry interrupted her" Don't worry Follow me! "With that they followed Harry soon they arrived at a beautiful corridor near the centre of the school. A beautiful door was set there and Harry touched it the door asked Password Harry said "Harry James Potter"

The door opened and Harry gained entry his house entered a beautiful sky blue and Silver room. The room was big and looking around they were amazed. Looking around they saw that it was humongous. With books and study aids all around the room.

Suddenly Hogwarts appeared and said "Hello Amicus house, I welcome you this is the outer common room for all houses to use be it Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. For this house promote unity and that will only happen when there a safe place to go and study.

Next is the inner common room only for Amicus house Hogwarts walked through the door the house followed Hogwarts. Hogwarts then said "only those in Amicus house are allowed entry here. This door protected by magic is analyses your voice body and magic before giving entry,

This normal sized common room was gorgeous the chairs were comfortable, and the room welcoming,

They saw three two doors one labelled Boys the other girls, Hogwarts said "you have been given extra facilities use them well to promote house unity. Each dormitory is labelled by years all years are together. Tomorrow your head of house will explain more Good night"

Quietly the house divided into two and went up the stairs as Hogwarts and Frau Johnson went together for a meeting.

Harry walked inside the door and climbed the stairs till he saw First years he entered and saw five warm beds cupboards. A spacious blue and silver room with velvet curtains around each bed. He saw another door opening the door he saw a luxury bathroom.

Draco commented "just like home" everyone was too tired to do more than wash and get dressed for bed.

Harry saw his luggage and went to his bed he noticed another box and wondered what it was. Looking around he saw everyone had one he yawned sleep over coming curiosity.

Slowly everyone fell asleep. It had been a tiring day and Harry needed all his power for tomorrow.

End of Chapter 6

No one sent ideas about the secret come on people!

Next the marriage contract, this chapter won't be a favourite of mine as I hate the idea of marriage for those under 21

Goodbye and adieu until May, I hope this chapter makes up for not writing for a long time

Next chapter in May sometime will hopefully be equally long after that back to my normal chapters

So I will leave and go to sun and Sea with my handsome soon to be husband, yes I am getting Married SURPRISE

**Beta'ed by jessirose85**


	7. The Marriage Contract

**Previously **- Slowly everyone fell asleep. It had been a tiring day, and Harry needed all his power for tomorrow.

Chapter 7 the marriage contract

"Within the night sky, there are many things hidden, from poverty to greed, from... Well, let's just say the night covers all, which is why man chooses to cover his crimes during the night hours. Ignorant man, don't you know that every night is followed by a day, and within daylight hours nothing is hidden for the sun brings light and sight."

Dumbledore re-read the following passage with a scowl, and chucked the offensive book away. 'Bah! philosophers.' Dumbledore picked up another book and read.

"The spirits of the undead are rumoured to walk among us, though there has never been solid evidence of such manifestations. But legends and myths dictate-"

Harry Potter, son of Hugo and Serena Potter, is one of the biggest rising stars brought to light by starlit industries, his adoptive dad, and cousin by blood. At a tender age, one of his parents was tragically killed in an awful accident.

Luck was, however on innocent Harry's side as his loving and caring cousin -

Dumbledore chucked the book away and scowled. 'It's useless looking among muggle literature.' He thought. 'And magical literature had no answers to the changes to Hogwarts.

Well, he thought it was time to bring in his biggest weapon. However, Dumbledore didn't realize that he had just chucked and missed an important secret.

Meanwhile, Harry was sleeping peacefully surrounded by friends and Hogwarts spirit. Going to class was a major problem for Harry because he was ambushed all the time, by "Harry Potter Boy Who Lived" fans, and "Harry Potter Superstar" fans, except fans of both Harry Potter's identities were worse. Fans of "The Boy Who Lived" were okay, and "Superstar" fans were more annoying but manageable and avoidable. However, fans of both were downright scary.

Sweating, Harry woke up and realized he had had an awful dream where his secret was revealed.

Harry heard someone come in and say "Wake up, sleepy head! It's 7:30. You're wanted downstairs by 8."

Harry got dressed and went down for his first day of school. Going down to the common room, he saw Frau Johnson, who smiled and said, "All first years over here, please!"

Frau smiled again and said, "I would like to welcome you to your first day at Hogwarts. I have a magical map here to help you locate your surroundings." Harry opened the map saw Hogwarts on it, and spot a dot that was labelled "Unnamed."

"These maps are magical, and can guide anyone who's lost, within its boundaries of course. Just tap the paper with your wand and say your name. The "Unnamed" will change to your name and it will reflect your position at Hogwarts. Now, I shall escort you to breakfast where you shall be given your timetables."

The house went down to breakfast, and while there Harry had a great meal. He soon noticed the post and was surprised to see a letter coming for him. Opening it, he read:

Dear Harry,

Please come to my office after Tea. There are a few issues that need to be addressed. I shall escort you.

Yours,

Albus Dumbledore

Harry smiled. His political training would come in handy now, this would be fun.

Harry spent the day having fun. He had made friends with Neville and he spent the day bringing out the confident, reliable, and totally awesome person that we know he would become. Harry knew this due to his Aura reading ability that he'd spent years perfecting.

Neville couldn't believe his luck. He was surrounded with friends that helped him and asked for his help. His calm manner helped during the bathroom fight. Harry, during the day, noticed that Neville's magic was stronger than when he was performing. During charms, while everyone practiced there first year spells, Harry discussed this with Hermione. This was hard, for Ron Weasley who was trying to become his friend, sat with him and wouldn't let him talk to Hermione.

There was a strange smirk on his face as an angry Harry told him to leave before he hit him. Ron simply said, "You'll come around." He left, but not before glowering darkly at Hermione.

Thankfully, Harry and Hermione were able to talk, and by the end of their first lesson they already had a plan. When they went in for their History of magic lesson, they grabbed Neville and sat him down at the back of the class. They already had an automatic writing quill to write down every boring word that the old ghost would say.

They spent the lesson calming down Neville and helping him understand the implications of having a proper wand, and during their talk they found out that the wand was his fathers.

The whole Amicus house together managed to convince Neville to talk to dear old grandmother about his own wand. Blaise Zabini and Anthony Goldstein became good friends with each other and Draco. Harry was friends with everyone at the end of the day. As Harry drank his tea, he saw a smirking Ron, who grinned before turning to his friend and muttering something.

Harry walked nonchalantly with Dumbledore after Tea, and he was lead to the head master office. Once inside, he sat down and Dumbledore smiled kindly and offered him a lemon drop. Harry's aura sight warned him so he smiled and said, "No thanks, sir, I'm full from the tea."

Dumbledore smiled his grandfatherly smile and said, "I know this is your first day and first taste of magic, and you've had a lot to take in, but I'm afraid there's a very important matter to solve."

"Your parents, I am sorry to say even though they're wonderful people, they entered you into a magical binding contract."

With that he handed Harry a piece of paper. Harry read it carefully without blinking. He smiled as he read a certain paragraph, which his Aura sight had highlighted.

Looking up, he saw Dumbledore looking at him with a sympathetic air, even his eyes showed remorse. But, if you looked closely, you'd see coldness in them.

The door opened and in came Molly, wearing an awful check suit made of silk, and Ginny, who was wearing a white silk frock and a veil. Harry noted that she looked petrified.

Dumbledore smiled and motioned for Molly and Ginny to sit down. Dumbledore said, "According to the magically binding contract, if it's not fulfilled, it will strip you of your magic and kill you. You and Ginny are to marry as soon as you meet. I do not know why your parents did such a contract but it is unavoidable."

Harry looked long and hard at Dumbledore and said, "No, I reject this contract on the ground that I have already bonded with my soul mate and I'm in the friendship stage, and according to this contact, Ginny is now my ward.

Harry watched the magic at work as Ginny was turned upside down, flipped around two times, shaken from side to side, and plopped next to Harry. Her clothes were now a simple jeans and tee shirt combo.

Harry then turned and said, "You owe me 5 million Galleons! Mrs. Weasley, I expect the payment within the month."

Taking hold of Ginny, he strode away as a shell shocked Molly and Dumbledore stared. Only the banging of the door jolted them into action. Racing out the door, Dumbledore's scream of rage tore up the room as he hurtled down the stairs after Harry, leaving a ruined office.

He slid to a standstill when he saw Harry push Ginny into a floo portal, and with a resounding whoosh, she was gone.

Dumbledore screamed in rage and yelled angrily, "Mr. Potter! What do you think you're doing?" With that, he unleashed a barrage of spells and Harry fell unconscious.

Harry looked around and saw darkness. Suddenly, there was a light and looking around, he saw the hospital wing and on a bed he saw himself. Harry gulped and gasped.

Harry had officially astral projected himself. Looking around, he saw a furious Dumbledore staring at him and a demented Molly. Harry smirked and listened to them talking.

Molly ranted about her lovely, innocent, betrayed Ginny, and Dumbledore looked murderous stating, "If my daughter is harmed I will-"

Harry smiled a sarcastic smile and left the two as they yammered away. He could hear them no matter what, for his body could.

He walked/floated to his father, and saw tears rolling down his face, as Lily comforted him. Harry called out to her, and she turned and gasped.

Harry smiled and Lily said, "Harry you finally managed to astro project!" Harry laughed and hugged his mother for the first time ever.

They both cried, and the love between a mother and son was felt between them both for the first time ever, the universe recorded the hug and the walls shock with emotions. As Lily Potter nee Evens thanked the heavens for this blessing, James Potter looked on from above with pride, happiness and envy. His wife was brilliant, he decided, and he couldn't help but feel envious of Lily for she got to hug Harry.

James then looked at his friend Sirius and sighed. When would he come into Harry's life. How could Lily not think about Sirius! In Azkaban! Suffering

Harry

Neither Lily nor Harry knew how long they hugged, an eternity, a second, who knew but they parted. Harry and Lily sat and talked until Harry placed his head of his mother's lap and tasted a mother's unselfish love.

James knew he couldn't communicate with Lily being what she was, but with Harry he could.

James managed to float down. Harry, the only one able to see James gaped at him and tried to hug him but he couldn't. James said sadly, "This is not allowed, Harry. I can't stay long, but please help Sirius Black." With that, James vanished.

Harry asked Lily, "Who's Sirius Black?" Lily frowned and said, "One of your father's friends. You're Godfather—"

Soon plans were made to help free Sirius. First, they had to find Peter Pettigrew, and no one knew where he was.

Severus, a totally freaked out man at the moment, stayed mute as Lily talked to an invisible (according to him) Harry. It was disconcerting. Harry found himself getting weaker and tired and so with Lily's hand stroking his head gently, and singing his lullaby, Harry fell asleep.

Harry woke up and felt his sore body. It was thankfully the middle of the night. Harry kept his heart steady and didn't move a muscle.

Harry knew that if he moved, the machine would alert Dumbledore and the midi witch. He needed to think, but after a few minutes he moved and got up.

Suddenly, Dumbledore ran into the room and yelled at Harry. That is until Madam Pomfrey came in. Dumbledore had to stay quiet and watch as Harry was fussed over and cared for.

Once she left, a very cold and calculating Harry said, "One more word Albus butt face and your dearest Ginerva will pay, or as she's called now called, Tabby." The horrified look on Dumbledore's face was priceless.

Harry in a more pleasant tone said, "If am happy, she's happy." Dumbledore couldn't say anything, and the deflated headmaster left the hospital wing.

Harry sighed and fell into a much needed sleep. Harry awoke to see a crying Hermione. Guilt flooded Harry as he got up, and winced as Hermione hugged and smacked him.

Once completely awake, Harry groaned. He had lost a few days of studying and he was thoroughly annoyed about it.

Hermione was holding him tightly. Trust, pain, and fear were evident in her eyes. Harry grinned and said, "What's up mamacita!"

Hermione burst into tears. Harry got up, startled, and asked dryly, "Whhh, what's going on!"

Hermione had been over wrought with no communication from Harry, it drained her emotional and magical reserves. Harry held her, feeling guiltier than anything else.

Meanwhile, a young girl with long black hair and chocolate eyes, dressed in expensive rich clothes of red and gold. She looked like a young bride. However, if you'd look from afar you'd only see a young child, a baby of eleven or ten to be exact, with a load of make up on her to make her look older.

Next to her, two people were tired to a chair, guns pointed at them. An overweight, sweaty man who didn't like the warm weather, came in.

Looking at her, he tried to smile consolingly and said, "Once you're married, wealth, prosperity will be within your grasp. You shall want nothing as long as your behave and bear an heir, when the time comes. I know you're much too young, but hopefully in a year of two, you shall be able to."

The girl looked fearfully at the people tied up. He glanced at them and said, "You're parents are emotional fools. But I, your Uncle, am not and know what a chance this is!"

A lady came in, large and gloatingly squealed, "The procession is coming! Look, they're here. How lucky we are that our daughter is marrying such a fine, strong, and wealthy gentlemen!"

The fat man smirked and said, "Of course! Our daughter deserves the best!" With that, the two left the cold, dark room.

The child burst into tears and tried to untie her parents, but she couldn't. She could, however, take away the scarf around her parents' mouth.

Mother and father looked at the child. No words were spoken, but heart ache and fear spoke volumes.

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared, and Lily Potter appeared. Looking down, she gasped and said, "W-what happened!"

The girl looked at lily and said, "Uncle wants his daughter married to some rich guy, but in order to do so, I have to marry his insane younger brother."

Lily was nonplussed and said, "What the, is your uncle crazy?" With a few practiced movements, the parents were freed from the shackles. The small family hugged as they cried and wept. Revenge would be sweet! As its best served cold!

Suddenly, they heard a ticking noise. Lily whipped around and saw a time bomb set to blast. The door opened and the fat man re-entered.

Lily knew what has going to happen. Without thinking, she used all her energy and floated the child away as the man screamed with rage and left. A minute later, a blast was heard and two innocent people were murdered. Their daughter remained to cry and carry on their values and tradition.

END OF CHAPTER

I am evil I know, I know I promised a long chapter but I could only manage a short chapter the whole Ginny thing was done awful am not happy about that but there you go this is how the story goes lol.

Also we have another character but I don't know what nationality to make her. French, Spanish, Italian, Iranian, Indian, Pakistani, Chinese's even. Any ideas! Should Sirius be a part of Harry's life or Not! Let me know

What about Ginny!

Next **- Dumbledore's removal** any guesses what will happen! lol.

The next chapter will take time but hopefully sooner than this chapter (sigh)

On a sad note my beta jessirose85 has forsaken me (sobs) however NaminexSora lover has agreed to beta so will everyone give her a warm welcome.

**Note by NaminexSora lover: Hi, I'm Goldengirl2's new beta! :D I just wanted to introduce myself, and if you find an errors that I accidently missed, please tell me! Thanks~! ^^**

**Betaed by NaminexSora lover**


	8. The End

This story has ended I am sad about this I had such high hopes for this fic but I can't continue it and so am ending it. **Unless someone wants to continue this if you do let me know and i will give you my terms and permission**

As you know I got married last year and so I have been busy with married life but life has a funny way of going.

I have been diagnosed with a rare condition which has taken my time but now that it's been sorted I can write but My light started when I was a different person and I can't continue it because of recent events so I say adieu to my light but don't worry the best of my light shall in incorporated in my next story

SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU LOVED ABOUT THIS FIC SO I CAN INCORPORATE IT. so hit that button called review and inform me AGAIN A AM SOOOO SORRY and I hope someone may be able to take this story along.

FINAL CHAPTER

Lily pushed and panted, and using every ounce of energy, took the young girl to safety and deposited her into the first year dormitory of Amacus house.

The child had on the journey fallen asleep, due to magical exhaustion and grief. Harry in his sleep, felt the girl on his bed and jumped awake. Being a gentleman in training, he got off the bed to make room for the unknown girl.

Lily sighed in astonishment as she looked at the sleeping girl, and seeing Harry's questioning gaze, said, "This is Anora Dawn, my charge. Harry, I am dead, and the only way I could return was to be a guardian for a necromancer like Anora."

Harry gaped at her and watched her carefully, taking in her appearance. To him, she looked exotic. She had a creamy brown skin colour, with black hair, blacker then his, and soft features with dark circles under her eyes. She was in an extravagant suit, which was surely too heavy for a girl like her, and certainly not comfortable like PJ's.

Lily continued her story, "Her uncle wanted to force her into early marriage, and well, killed her parents before the wedding. I managed to get her to you." Suddenly a loud boom was heard, and Lily shrieked as she was pulled away, leaving Harry afraid.

Harry then simply picked up his father's two way magical mirrors, and called his father. Severus, on listening to his son's astonishing story, came into the dormitory as quietly as possible. Seeing the girl, he frowned as he checked her and saw exhaustion.

Lily arrived again, very subdued, and groaned, "I've been in a hell of a lecture. I was supposed to be with Anora and protect her, and since she's in this state, I have been punished." Harry stared at her and asked worriedly, "What punishment?" Lily muttered, "Shoveling manure and lines for the next six months, I deserve it!"

Severus decided to take Anora to his private room with Lily to look after her, as the students were about to wake up. Harry had never had such a hard day as that day, as all he wanted to do was to find out more about Anora. Hermione laughed at his curiosity that is until Harry threatened to leave her behind, to which she pouted. Harry though, thought Hermione was the most adorable thing ever and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

Eventually, even after all their groaning and sighing, the day ended and the two pre-teens ran for the potions master's study.

Going in, they saw Anora was awake and talking to Lily and Severus. Anora stared at them, and Hermione, feeling sorry for the girl, hugged her hard. Anora blinked in confusion as she looked around uncertainly.

Over large warm cups of tea and coffee, they talked, well more like they were told that Anora would be attending school in September, because she was still too young. She would be turning 11 in a few months. Until then, Anora would be staying with the Grangers.

Harry and Hermione tried to talk to Anora, but to no use. She was silent and detached, and it worried them, but as she's lost her family not only 24 hours ago, it was understandable.

While Harry and Hermione tried to help Anora grieve, a certain headmaster was plotting. He had just passed a law that made headmaster of the school guardian of all the children in the school, and not just partially.

He chuckled, now he had Harry cornered. Yes, yes, firstly he would demand Ginerva back and Harry WOULD marry her.

Then he would force him to drink submissive potions, loyalty potions and a slow acting PAINFUL Poison.

The Daily Prophet

HEADMASTER PARENT TO STUDENTS! PARENTS HAVE NO SAY!

IN A SHOCKING MOVE last night, Wizengamot announced that headmaster Dumbledore, is to have full parental rights over the students. What is the wizarding world coming to? As one's right to children have been denied!

No longer are parents responsible for children whilst their student permission for holiday and outing must be asked. However, all is not lost as filling in form parentis right 33-1-667, parents can re-gain rights to their children if they so wish.

However, the final decision to hand over the child back to the parents is fully in Albus Dumbledore's hands. Children not complying with this regulation will have their magic bound in a supreme mugwump ceremony, and sent to Azkaban for a period of time.

These rules have been put in place to ensure-

Dumbledore laughed loudly as a white faced Harry ran to the father's study well, and secretly ran to his father's study.

Severus Snape found after a while, a hysterically laughing Harry Potter. Severus snickered as he signed the emancipation letter, and they both smiled innocently at each other. Severus Snape magically created a duplicate of Ginerva Weasley, ward of the Potter house.

The next day, a pompous Dumbledore tried to find Harry, but seeing the dead body of his daughter in his office, unhinged him.

In a fit of rage, he tried to Avada Kedavra Harry in public, which lead to his arrest. With Dumbledore gone, Harry was finally free. He studied hard, and became the Supreme Mugwump, with Hermione as his wife.

The Weasley children banded together and released the hidden artifact, and used it to cause mischief, and helped the next Mugwump, Harry Potter, to create a peaceful world.

Ron and Molly lived unhappily ever after, as Ron refused all education and became a janitor to support himself. Molly lived her days on the support of benefits from the magical society.

Ginny decided she didn't want to be Harry's ward, told him so, and got sent to an orphanage. There she worked hard and attended Hogwarts on scholarship; she became very proficient in charms.

After graduating, she played on a professional Quidditch team, and won many honours. At the age of 25, she became injured and unable to play anymore, so she married and started a fashion business and lived happily. She even helped Hermione with her research and supported Harry.

Harry could not be more proud of his first ward, though if he dared mention, it's he'd get a bats bogey hex. Harry and Hermione had 5 children who were beautiful, annoying, clever, irritating, charming, and a handful, the list goes on, though not suffice to say they carried on their father's legacy and even created their own.

The end and Goodbye my light

As the winds of time changes

So does humanity

From love to hate

From grief to happiness

From sheltered innocence

To a wise warrior

Watch those winds at work.

(a glimpse of what my next story may contain)


End file.
